Printing materials on non-planar hybrid substrates has heretofore been difficult. The problem associated with printing solder for fine-pitch devices of non-planar hybrid substrates is caused by a buildup of conductor and dielectric required in the hybrid circuit design. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior method of printing with a stencil on a hybrid circuit. In such a system, a first conductor 10 is printed on a substrate 12. In order to form overlapping conductors with the first conductor, a first and second dielectric layer 14, 16 is printed over the first conductor 10 to electrically isolate the same. At least a second conductor 18 is printed over the dielectric layers usually in a perpendicular direction to the first conductor. If a solder paste joint is needed in contact with the first conductor, a metal stencil 20 having a hole 22 formed therein is used to print the solder paste in a desired location on the first conductor. However, as can be seen from FIG. 1, when a flat stencil is utilized, a gap 24 exist between the bottom surfaces 26 of the stencil adjacent the hole through which the solder paste will flow. This often relates to inaccurate placement of the solder paste. Even worst, this method of printing usually results in solder paste being forced (wicked or spread) along the bottom surface 26 of the stencil adjacent the hole formed therein. Consequently, the print operator must wipe the bottom of the stencil each time to insure that the solder paste does not cause an electrical contact to be provided between the first conductor and the second conductor. Bridging (yield loss) may occur if the solder at two adjacent print locations is forced together. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and the prior art.